A Day (or So) In the Life of Alexis McMahon
by Tini Rini
Summary: What happens to a girl when She is torn between her dad and siblings. Stupid Summary but it is hard to explain


Disclaimer: The only one that I own is Alexis. Events are a little mixed due to the fact that my mind is really mixed up now. And yes there is spoilers but I am sure you already saw the PPV, Raw, or Smack!down :)*

****

A day or so in the life of Alexis McMahon

(Alexis Voice) Do you ever feel like your trapped in a very crowded room and can't get out? That's the way I feel about my family, famous but yet wanting to be free. I'm a McMahon and the youngest one at that. Being the youngest did have its perks but believe me it was far from perky. After Shane got the WCW and Stephanie got the ECW that left me in quite the predicament.... who's side was on? Was I going to stand behind my dad or my brother and sister? That kind of question ripped me to shreds.

****

(Set) Ring. Shane, Stephanie, and a few other Alliance members are standing on one side of the Ring. Vince is on the other, leaving Alexis in the middle.

****

(Stephanie) So, Alexis... whose side ya on? _(Alexis stands there petrified)_

****

(Shane) Are you on his side _(points to Vince)_ while he'll probably in a corner by yourself... or are you with us where me and Steph, or either one of us can be with you at all times?

****

(Alexis) Please _(Sobs)_ Please don't make me choose Please _(Sobs)_

****

(Vince) _(Rests his hand on her shoulder)_ Alexis... honey, whatever you do choose I will still love you.

****

(Alexis) _(Breaks down crying and then composes herself)_ Can I make my decision after Invasion so I can pick the stronger team?

****

(Shane) Of course Bitty Bit _(goes to hug her but she exits the ring)_

****

(Alexis Voice) Of course you know but the Alliance kicked major @$$!!! I feel kind of sorry for my dad though because he lost one of his teams best in a drop of a dime. However, I knew tomorrow was Judgment Day for me. Gosh I dreading it.

****

(Set) Backstage. Alexis is sitting at a lunch table drawing. Lita walks up to her.

****

(Lita) Hay Girl! What's up?

****

(Alexis) Oh nothing. Just thinking.

****

(Lita) Bout what?

****

(Alexis) Which side I am on.

****

(Lita) Tough choice huh?

****

(Alexis) _(Tears roll up in her eyes)_ Yeah. I love my dad and everything but he was so busy with being the boss that there was hardly time for him and me. But Shane and Steph were always there. Mom, god I know she has been to Hell and back and I'm worried about her... _(Tears start to flow)_

****

(Lita) _(Gives Alexis a reassuring hug)_ Well, what ever you do choose it has to be for Alexis not anybody else. Not for Shane or Steph. Not even for Linda.

****

(Alexis) Thanks Lita... _(Sniffs)_ I needed that.

****

(Lita) My pleasure. _(Gets up and leaves)_

****

(Set) Ring. Alexis walks down and grabs a mic.

****

(Alexis) I have been thinking really hard these past few days... So dad, Shane, if you want my answer... I advise you to get out here. _(Shane's theme starts and he comes out with Stephanie. They get there then Vince comes_ _out) (After a pause)_ Just a couple of terms though. _(They nod)_ 1st, which ever side I choose I will be able to talk to the other one. _(Pause)_ 2nd... In no undoubtable terms, no member of EITHER team, will afflict injury on me unless in a match. I may only be 16 but I can fight as well as anybody. Deal?

****

(Vince & Shane) _(Looking at each other)_ Deal. _(Alexis gives a half smile)_

****

(Stephanie) You still never did answer the before asked question.

****

(Alexis) _(Takes a deep breath)_ Dad... you know I love you, I always will... but I can't be on a team where the only people that will talk to me is JR, Michael Cole, and occasionally Lita. So... as long as I can still talk to mom... I have to pick the stronger team... The Alliance. _(Vince has a hurt and dumbfounded look on his face. Alexis goes and jumps into Shane's arms and they are rejoicing.)_

****

(Alexis Voice) Harsh wasn't it? In my opinion I think my terms were fare, don't you? After Austin started... ummmm... I guess you would call it abusing Tazz, I got to thinking "What the Heck?" Did I make the right choice? Then the whole thing with Kurt Angle started. Boy were they in for a surprise.

****

(Set) Raw after Judgment Day. Shane is in the back talking to the referee about the match Stone Cold and Kurt Angle had. Alexis is behind Shane fiddling with something in her pocket. She walks out behind the Referee and goes to the Alliance locker room. She sits down and pulls her laptop and Allied Health Sciences Notebook out. She stops and goes down to the ring.

****

(Alexis) I guess since Austin didn't show up that this would be a perfect time to do this.

****

(JR Voice) What the... She has no business being out here.

****

(Paul Voice) Just listen. She may be small but I am willing to bet big bucks that she could kick your @$$. _(Laughs)_

****

(Alexis) In my pocket I hold something... for a certain person... who thought they lost them forever... Kurt...

****

(Paul Voice) What? I thought Stone Cold pitched them to the fishes?

****

(JR Voice) Well I guess she does have business out here after all.

****

(Paul Voice) Oh Shut Up! _(Angle comes out and stands on the top of the Ramp)_

****

(Alexis) Aren't you going to come get them I don't bite. _(Kurt walks down and into the ring)_

****

(Kurt) What is this about Alexis?

****

(Alexis) _(Reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bundle of cloth)_ It's inside it.

****

(Kurt) _(Opens it and just starts rejoicing)_ How did you get them?!? _(Alexis points to the Titantron)_

****

(Video) Shows Alexis going into Stone Cold's bag replacing the real medals with other ones and running out.

****

(Alexis) The ones that Austin sent sleeping with the fishes I got from a pawn shop. _(Flashes him a billion dollar smile.)_

****

(Kurt) Thank you so much! _(Gives her a big hug)_

****

(Alexis Voice) Do you think I did the right thing? Boy, I knew when I got back to the locker room all Hell was going to break loose but I didn't care.

****

(Alexis) _(As she is walking into the room)_ Alright, I don't want to hear it! I knew I had to do it!

****

(Stephanie) I just don't see how Alexis! What made you do it?!?

****

(Alexis) You know if you weren't such a two faced Bitch You'd see! _(Yells it. Stephanie stands there dumbfounded)_

****

(Stephanie) What did you just say?

****

(Alexis) _(Walks closer to her face)_ You heard me. _(Shane and Booker T walk_ _in)_ I am and forever will be Daddy's little Billion Dollar Princess... not you!

****

(Shane) _(Breaks them up before they started to fight)_ Alexis! Chillout! What in the ninth level of Hell has gotten into you?!? _(Forces her to look at_ _him)_ Sneaking into Stone Cold's bag?!?

****

(Alexis) _(Breaks free and runs out of the room)_ Just leave me alone!!!

****

(Set) Hallway. Alexis runs and slams face first into Jeff Hardy and falls to the floor.

****

(Alexis) _(Crying)_ I... I am sorry... _(Sniff)_ I didn't see you there.

****

(Jeff) I'm alright. But what about you? _(Squats down beside her)_

****

(Alexis) _(Sniffs)_ I'm fine.

****

(Jeff) Nope. I don't think so... _(Alexis looks at him funny)_ You know what you need?

****

(Alexis) _(Looks down at her feet)_ A new life.

****

(Jeff) No better! Strawberry Daiquiri.

****

(Alexis) How? I'm underage by 5 yrs.?

****

(Jeff) Well get a virgin then. Come on! _(Picks her up by her hands and she goes to her Volkswagen Beetle.)_

****

(Alexis Voice) Man I had such a blast with Jeff that I forgot all my troubles except one... Where am I going to stay? I knew good and well that if I went back to either my brothers or sisters room they would kill me and hang me out a window for all to see, and I didn't want to impose on Jeff because of tonight. So I went to my dad's suite praying that he will let me stay with him.

****

(Set) Big Hotel. Alexis and Jeff step out of an elevator and walk in front of Vince's room.

****

(Jeff) You know you could just stay with me and my brother if you wanted.

****

(Alexis) Thanks for the tempting offer but I have to make amends with my dad.

****

(Jeff) Well... If you change you mind... _(Leans in and kisses her)_

****

(Alexis) Yeah, I'll remember that.

****

(Jeff) See ya tomorrow. _(Turns and leaves as Alexis knocks on the door. Vince answers.)_

****

(Alexis) Hay Daddy...

****

(Vince) Oh, sweetie, I saw what happened. Come In!

****

(Alexis)_ (Walks in. After Vince shuts the door she turns around and gives_ _him a hug crying.)_ Daddy, I'm so sorry! _(Sniff)_ If I knew what the Alliance was really up to I NEVER would of chosen them!

****

(Vince) Oh, honey... Come on... Let's go sit down. _(They go to the couch,_ _Alexis is still crying)_ I am really proud of what you did tonight. _(Alexis shoots her head up)_

****

(Alexis) Really?!?

****

(Vince) Yes. I never thought you would ever do anything like that!

****

(Alexis) _(Giggles)_ I guess I hung around you too long.

****

(Vince) _(Laughs)_ And You had one thing right...

****

(Alexis) What's that?

****

(Vince) You are Daddy's Little Billion Dollar Princess.

****

(Alexis) _(Smiles)_ Is it okay if I hang out with you here?

****

(Vince) Sure Sweetie. _(Pause)_ So... what's up with you and Jeff Hardy?

****

(Alexis) You saw that!?! _(Vince nods)_ I guess we're going out... we went and had some sundaes and then when we got here he... You don't want to know...

****

(Vince) Sure I do Honey.

****

(Alexis) Promise you won't get mad?

****

(Vince) I swear.

****

(Alexis) He kissed me.

****

(Vince) You two would make a cute couple.

****

(Alexis) Really?!?

****

(Vince) Yeah a freak for a freak... _(Alexis grumbles and Vince starts to_ _tickle her. She is laughing with a mixture of screams.)_

****

(Alexis Voice) I was shocked that my dad was so supportive. Me and Jeff are a happy made couple now, going on 1 month and 2 weeks _(giggles)_ Mom has been traveling with us alot more and we act like the family I hadn't had in about 5 months. Which really makes me happy.

****

(Set) Raw. Stephanie is walking out to the ring. The crowd is screaming Slut.

****

(Stephanie) You know! No matter what you all _(points around)_ Say... Nothing can bring me down! Except one thing... My baby Sister. Yes, Alexis Sarah McMahon _(Points to titantron)_

****

(Video) Alexis is sitting on a table and Jeff is standing is front of her, Kissing

****

(Stephanie) Yep! That's what I'm worried about_. (Crowd chants --_ _"HOHOHO") (Really quick)_ He's molesting her!!! _(Alexis' theme starts and she comes out on the stage)_

****

(Alexis) Stephy...Stephy... Stephy... What's the matter? Jealous? And what where you doing spying on me anyways?

****

(Stephanie) I...I... I was just... looking after you....

****

(Alexis) _(Shakes her head)_ BULL SHIT!!! _(Screams it.)_

****

(Stephanie) _(Stands there dumbfounded)_

****

(Alexis) In light of resent events that have happened in the past 20 Minutes... I challenge you! _(Points to Steph)_ to a match Tonight! _(Stephanie looks_ _petrified)_ What's the matter, Sister? Scared I'll kick the crap out of you?

****

(Stephanie) No I'm not scared. _(Gulps)_

****

(Alexis) One way or another you and me are going to get into it so you might as well accept and I'll go easy. So... What's it going to be?

****

(Stephanie) _(Squeaks)_ Okay... You are going to get the @$$ kicking that mom and dad never thought of giving you! _(Alexis Turns and goes back to the Hardy's dressing room)_

****

(Set) Hardy's dressing room. Alexis enters and the room is empty. She goes to her backpack and pulled out a pill bottle, smelling it.

****

(Lita) _(As she enters)_ Hay Chica. You ready?

****

(Alexis) _(Turns around startled and hides the bottle behind her back)_ Yep...

****

(Lita) You O.K.....?

****

(Alexis) _(Quick)_ Yep fine couldn't be better.

****

(Lita) Okay... Vince wants to see you before your match.

****

(Alexis) Okay. _(Goes back to her bag tucks her pills in and grabs a ponytail_ _holder)_ Let's go.

****

(Set) Vince's office. Alexis walks in.

****

(Alexis) Hay daddy. I heard you wanted to see me.

****

(Vince) Yes, come sit down. _(Alexis sits down shaking)_ Honey, are you okay?

****

(Alexis) Yeah, I quess... I never thought that I would ever have to fight Stephanie.

****

(Vince) Yes... about that... I want you to do me a favor...

****

(Alexis) _(Shrugs)_ Shoot.

****

(Vince) Give her the beating of a life time.

****

(Alexis) DEAL!!! _(Hugs Vince and then leaves)_

****

(Set) Ring. Stephanie's theme starts as she walks out and goes down to the ring. After she gets in Alexis comes out using the Hardy's theme strutting her stuff on the stage before running down and sliding in. Steph kicks her and Alexis counters with a clothes line. Alexis looks at Stephanie on the ground and goes to the top turn buckle. As Stephanie is getting up Alexis does her trademark move "Sugar Baby" (a back flip with a half twist) and lands on Stephanie's shoulders. Alexis goes for the pin but Booker T and Shane come out and then They started beating on her. After a minute, Matt and Jeff come out. Matt and Jeff get knocked out of the ring and Shane get Stephanie to pin Alexis before he went to help Booker T keep Matt and Jeff out. Stephanie gets the pin and wins. Jeff jumps in and picks Alexis up asking her if she is okay. She nods and gets up and walks out of the ring. She stumbles and Jeff carries her back stage.

****

(Set) Hardy's dressing room. Alexis has her head laying on Jeff's lap and he is stroking her hair. Matt and Lita are talking in a corner. A Referee from the WCW comes in.

****

(Referee) _(To Alexis)_ Shane McMahon would like to see you in his office.

****

(Alexis) Tell him I will be there in a minute. _(Closes her eyes)_

****

(Referee) I am afraid that he wants to see you now.

****

(Alexis) (To Jeff) I better go. _(Kisses him)_ Good luck on your match. You too Matt. _(Leaves)_

****

(Set) Shane's Office. Right before The Hardy's match. Alexis knocks.

****

(Shane Voice) Come in.

****

(Alexis) _(As she enters)_ What's this about Shane?

****

(Shane) Is that anyway to talk to your big brother?

****

(Alexis) You!...Big brother... stopped being my big brother when you held mom down and let Stephanie slap her.

****

(Shane) Yeah... well I did want to see you about family... I was just wondering if You would like to have a second chance with me and Steph. You know that we love you more then Dad ever did.

****

(Alexis) As tempting of an offer that is... I am going to have to say.......NO!

****

(Shane) You traitor! _(Alexis stands there dumbfounded)_ You never where good enough to be considered a McMahon. You were always so selfish only thinking about yourself. Running when ever something didn't go your way. You lost that match tonight because you were weak. Just go back and get left by yourself!!! _(Alexis runs out crying)_

****

(Alexis Voice) If you can't tell I have this phobia about being left by myself. Stupid isn't is? That is why I choose the Alliance to begin with. What happened next I am still ashamed of.

****

(Set) Hardy's dressing room. The Hardy's and Lita are in the middle of their match. Alexis looks at her backpack, then gets up to go to it. Pulls out her bottle of Zoloft and Hydrocodon and swallows them all. She gets up and starts running to the bathroom and then collapses.

****

(Alexis Voice) Yep the whole shooten match down the tubes. The way that Shane put it all... He made me fell like it was all my fault, but it wasn't... and I realized it too late.

****

(Set) The Hardy's come back to the dressing room, Jeff was the first one in and saw Alexis passed out on the floor.

****

(Jeff) Oh my God... ALEXIS!?! Honey? Oh God. Matt go... get help!!! _(Matt goes and gets the paramedics and Lita goes to get Vince. Jeff is holding her limp body. Alexis' lips are turning blue.)_

****

(Vince) _(As he is running into the room)_ Oh my... What happened?

****

(Jeff) I have no idea. We just got back from our match and she was passed out on the floor. _(Paramedics walk in. Jeff puts her on the stretcher.)_

****

(Paramedic) _(To Vince) _Sir, is she on any medications?

****

(Vince) Yes, Zoloft and Hydocodon. _(See two empty bottle laying on the floor) _Oh my God she took them all...

****

(Set) Hospital. Alexis has a tube in her mouth to help her breath and several IV in her arms. Jeff is laying his head on her arm. Shane and Stephanie walk in and Matt and Vince block them from entering the room.

****

(Vince) What the Hell did you say to her?!?

****

(Shane) I didn't say anything that would make her that upset. I didn't think she would do anything like this... Please... I just want to see her for a minute and then we'll leave...

****

(Linda) Just for a minute. _(Shane goes and squats down right beside her.)_

****

(Shane) Oh Alexis... Bitty Bit... I am so sorry... I never ment for you to do this... It was me being selfish this time.... You don't know how sorry I am... _(Alexis eyes flutter open and she looks around)_

****

(Jeff) Matt go get a doctor... now!!! _(Matt runs out of the room)_ Hay sweetie... _(He strokes her hair. Shane looks at them. A Doctor and a Nurse walks in) _

****

(Doctor) Okay when I say so, I want you to take a deep breath in and then blow out real slow.... Breath in _(Alexis takes a deep breath in)_ And blow out slowly. _(The tube comes out_ _and she coughs)_ Don't try to talk but if you must whisper. _(Alexis nods)_

****

(Shane) Alexis... I am so sorry... if I thought that you would do something like this I never would of said anything... Please forgive me...

****

(Alexis) _(Hoarse voice)_ I forgive you... Shane... _(Closes her eyes. Shane gets up and Him and_ _Stephanie walk to the door.)_ Where are you going?

****

(Stephanie) We have to get going... Work to be done... Love ya's Alex _(They leave)_

****

(Set) Two weeks later. Hotel room. Alexis is laying in the bed watching "Powerpuff Girls". A few minutes later, the phone rings. 

****

(Alexis) _(Picks up the phone)_ Hello?

****

(Jeff)_(Voice)_ Hay sweety. How's my babe?

****

(Alexis) Better. Dr. Carter says with the way I am improving, I could be back in a week or so.

****

(Jeff) _(Voice) _Great!!! It just isn't the same without you here.

****

(Alexis) I bet. Is the Alliance still reaking havoc on ya'll?

****

(Jeff)_ (Voice) _ Yeah. 

****

(Alexis) Damn! And you never heard that out of my angelic mouth! _(Jeff laughs) _By the time that ya'll come on I am already asleep.

****

(Jeff) _(Voice) _ Is the new meds still making you that tired?

****

(Alexis) Yeah but it isn't as bad as it was when they first changed my meds. Dr. Carter says that when I do come back that either you or Dad has to hold on to my meds so that I don't do something stupid like trying to kill myself over nothing again.

****

(Jeff) _(Voice) _ Good idea.

****

(Alexis) Hon... I hate to cut you short but I am really tired.

****

(Jeff) _(Voice) _ No big deal. I know how tired you can get. Talk to ya tomorrow?

****

(Alexis) I'll be here. Night.

****

(Jeff) _(Voice) _Good night. Love ya.

****

(Alexis) I love you too.

****

(Jeff) Bye. _(Hangs up. Alexis hangs up and goes to sleep)_

****

(Set) A week later. Alexis is walking down the hallway. Trish Stratus walks up to her.

****

(Trish) Hay Alexis! Welcome back! How are you?

****

(Alexis) I am doing much better thank you.

****

(Trish) Well if you even dream about doing that again, I will kill you myself! Got me?!?

****

(Alexis) Yeah I got ya. Have you seen the Hardys?

****

(Trish) Yes... the last I saw them they were in the dining hall.

****

(Alexis) Thank you. _(Walks off)_

****

(Set) Dining hall. Alexis walks in and everyone in there turns around to look at her.

****

(Matt) Your girlfriends back. _(Jeff turns around and runs to her, picks her up and very passionately kisses her.)_

****

(Alexis) Oh my god! If I am going to get greeted like that I should go away more often.

****

(Jeff) I DON'T THINK SO!!! _(Sets her down and they walk over to the table that Matt and Lita are sitting at.)_

****

(Lita)(Stands up and hugs her) You're looking better then before you left.

****

(Alexis) Thanks. Man, everyone I see is giving me idle threats that if I do this again they'll kill me themselves. 

****

(Matt) But you admit that it was stupid?

****

(Alexis) Yes "Father" _(Lita giggles) _So... do you guys have a match tonight? 

****

(Jeff) Yep. We get to try and get our hands on tag team gold _(Matt and Jeff give each other high fives) _You walking down with us?

****

(Alexis) Sorry sweetie. Me and Dad are trying to work out a way that I can play Spy in the Alliance.

****

(Lita) Won't that be dangerous?

****

(Alexis) Only if I am caught. Hopefully I won't until the next Pay-per-View. _(Gets funny looks from the others.) _You'll see. _(She takes a piece of food off of Jeff's plate and eats it.)_

****

(Set)Ring. Vince Linda and Alexis is standing in the ring and Shane Stephanie and William Regal are on the outside.

****

(Vince) So.... what I am proposing is that at Survivor Series there will be one match. That match will determine which entity will survive. A "winner take all" match.

****

(Shane) You want to put it all on the line... YOU'RE ON!!! _(Vince nods)_

****

(Alexis) Are you sure about this?

****

(Stephanie) "Are you sure about this?" _(Mocking Alexis) (Alexis rolls her eyes)_

****

(Linda) There is one thing I don't understand... Where did we go wrong? Look at our eldest children... Our daughter is a man eater and our son is... a wuss. _(Shane is going ballistic)_

****

(Alexis) Isn't that a bit harsh???

****

(Alexis Voice) I thought that it was and I knew what she was going to say. Now it was all up to me and I was praying that I had the routine down pat.

****

(Set) Alliance locker room. Alexis enters and runs into Rob Van Dam.

****

(Rob) _(Mean tone) _What do you want?

****

(Alexis) Do you know where Shane or Stephanie is?

****

(Rob) Shane is in Regal's office with Stephanie and Stone Cold. I worn you...

****

(Alexis) Thank you _(Turns and runs out of the room)_

****

(Set) William Regal's office. Alexis warily walks up and knocks on the door. 

****

(William) Come in... so if we pick.... _(Alexis walks in the room)_

****

(Alexis) Shane before you start I just want to say that I am sooo sorry for everything that I have done. I know that you are probably going to tell me to leave you the hell alone but I can't because I care. (Tears ball up in her eyes) You're my family.... The only ones that have paid me any attention.... please all I want is a second chance... i want to make things right...

****

(Stephanie) Why should we believe you after all the shit that you put us through in the past few weeks?

****

(Shane) Stephanie! _(To Alexis) _I am sorry too. I never ment for you to land yourself in the hospital. We'll give you a second chance. 

****

(Alexis) Thank you Shane. Stephanie... I know I put you through a bunch of shit but I promise not to do it again.

****

(Alexis Voice) My conscience was feeling better after I did that. I felt like I was betraying and amending things at the same time. Everybody in the Alliance has been a little skeddish around me... I can't blame them... I hate doing stuff behind peoples backs, but I know that I have to go through with this because it is the only way.

****

(Set) Survivor Series, Alliance locker room. Alexis is sitting on the floor drawing when the Dudley boys walk up to her. She puts her book to the side and stands up.

****

(Alexis) Bubba.... Devon.... what do I owe the privilege? _(Shaking)_

****

(Devon) You know we can tell that you are nervous... 

****

(Alexis) 'Bout what?

****

(Bubba) Don't play dumb Alexis!!! We just wanted to let you know that we are totally going to kick the Hardy's asses tonight! And we have full confidence that the Alliance is going to kick the WWF out of here!!!! _(Alexis runs right past them as they laugh)_

****

(Set) Alexis runs to the Hardy's locker room. She knocks on the door and barges in.

****

(Jeff) _(Walks up to her and hugs her) _Honey, what's wrong?

****

(Alexis) _(Shaky voice) _I... I think they know... _(Tears flow down her eyes)_

****

(Lita) Who knows?

****

(Alexis) The Dudley's.... I don't know how.... I... My laptop has a password and a screen protector... They couldn't see it...

****

(Jeff) Alexis... Calm down!!! Everything is going to be okay You'll see.

****

(Alexis) I hope so. I better get back before anybody notices I am gone.

****

(Set) Towards the end of the "Winner take all" match, it is between the Rock and Shane. Alexis comes running down with Kurt Angle. Angle hits Shane with the chair. As Shane is standing up, Alexis hits him with a "Sugar Baby." Rock gets the pin. 

****

(Alexis Voice) And with the raise of the Rocks hands... the WWF was safe to reign until somebody else decided to challenge us. Everyone in the back was soooo happy... Okay I admit... I was happy too. That was until Raw.

****

(Set) Ring. Vince and Alexis are on one side. Stephanie and Shane are on the other.

****

(Shane) Congratulations. I lost... but I lost to the better man. _(Turns and leaves without looking back. Alexis starts crying.)_

****

(Vince) _(Whispers to Alexis) _It's okay. _(To Stephanie) _Now Stephanie..._(She turns to face Vince horrified) _Do you have any last words?

****

(Stephanie) _(Drops to her knees and holds Vince's leg) _Daddy please forgive me!!! I didn't mean anything I said! It was all Shane's idea! He made me say those things!

****

(Vince) _(To Alexis) _Is it true?

****

(Alexis) Its a load!!!

****

(Vince) Security! Remove this person! _(Stephanie is screaming)_

****

(Alexis Voice) In some ways I was glad to have Stephanie gone... but Shane hit my like a ton of bricks. I thought that once he left Dad was going to go back to his old self and leave me by myself... I knew that if Jeff found me in a corner by myself he would save me from insanity. Speaking of Jeff... At Survivor Series, their match with the Dudley's... Let's just say... Jeff landed himself a spot in Hospital hell.

****

(Set) Hospital. Jeff is in the bed and Alexis walks in the room.

****

(Alexis) _(As she is sitting down) _Hay you. How are you feeling?

****

(Jeff) Like I have been ran over by a freight train. You?

****

(Alexis) I am fine. I find myself slipping sometimes but then I just think of the happy times and everything works out. Has Matt been by to see ya?

****

(Jeff) Lita has. She said that he was still pissed at me.

****

(Alexis) He will get over that soon...

****

(Alexis Voice) YEAH RIGHT!!! That man can hold a grudge. Oh sorry for not writing in sooo long but I have had a plate full of things to do so I will recap what happened while I didn't write. Bare with me, there is alot. The Hardy's decided to take a little break from all the "Glitz and Glamour." But that was cool with me because I know they deserve it. Raw of Thanksgiving I will never forget. The only reason... Daddy had to put up with being 1/2 owner of HIS company. Boy let me tell you... he wasn't't too thrilled about that. As time progressed things intensified between them to the point they had a street fight. Then Dad threated that if Ric Flair didn't sell his half of the company back to my dad, he was going to bring the NWO into the mix. God and I thought that we had a hard time with the Alliance... just imagine what it will be like with those three hooligans running around. I was kinda proud that Flair didn't sell his stock. Don't let my dad find out that I said that or I am in for it. Anyways... NWO made its debut back at No Way Out. Pretty coincidental isn't it? Raw after No Way Out, I couldn't believe what they did.**.. **ATTEMPT AT VEHICULAR HOMICIDE ON THE ROCK!!! I knew that my dad wanted to kill his creation but did he mean his Stars as well? Well I confronted him on the matter and gained a new ally.

****

(Set) Smack!Down. Alexis is in the ring and has a mic.

****

(Alexis) I know that everyone saw that SICKENING excuse for human beings smash that ambulance with the Rock in it... Well... Why don't we ask the person behind all of this... DAD! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!

****

(King Voice) MAN is she mad or what!!! _(Laughs)_

****

(Alexis) I have all night and then some to stay in this ring. _(Vince's Theme starts and he walks down into the ring. Alexis has an evil look on her face) _Thank you for gracing me with your... SICK presence!

****

(Vince) What do you want Alexis?

****

(Alexis) I am going to ask you the same thing that Flair asked you... WHY are you doing this? What did the Rock do that the NWO would attempt homicide and then YOU just make them apologize and do community service? _(Vince goes to talk but Alexis cuts him off) _Wait! It is because you are killing YOUR creation! But there is a little problem with that... Grandpappy created this business while you were still in school. How dare you ruin something that wasn't even yours to begin with! You know what? What ever your reason... I don't care!!! I have seen many McMahon's enter the Ring but I am going to be the first to leave. _(She throws the mic down and exits the ring)_

****

(Alexis Voice) You don't know how much that made me mad. I was right though wasn't I? I mean My Grandpappy built this before Daddy was running it. Hummm... Oh yeah my Ally, the one person you never thought of that would even begin to talk to a McMahon unless they wanted something... Stone Cold Steve Austin. Yep that's right. When I got backstage I ran into him and we found out that we had a common enemy... The N...W...O...

****

(Set) Backstage. Alexis walks angrily to Flair's office. When she rounds a corner she bumps head first into Stone Cold Steve Austin.

[BUMP!]

****

(Alexis) Sorry! _(Looks up and gasps) _ Oh god... I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there (panicky)

****

(Steve) It's alright.

****

(Alexis) _(Quickly) _Really?

****

(Steve) Yeah besides where are you off to in such a hurry?

****

(Alexis) Flair's office. Family matters.

****

(Steve) Oh. Well if you have time later I want to talk to you about something.

****

(Alexis) _(Has a worried look on her face) _All... Allright... ummm... Talk to ya later...

****

(Alexis Voice) Boy did that scare the crap out of me. I thought he was going to beat me to a pulp. When I got to Ric's office, I was pissed.

****

(Set) Flair's office. When she walks in both Flair and Art Anderson stand up.

****

(Alexis) _(Walking in) _Flair... Anderson... Can me and Flair be alone for a minute? _(Has a puppy dog look on her face)_

****

(Art) Sure. Talk to you later Ric.

****

(Ric) _(To Art) _Yeah sure. _(To Alexis) _So... what can I do for you?

****

(Alexis) _(Has a quiver to her voice) _I need somewhere to have base and to be safe just in case the NWO gets any ideas. OH! And I want revenge on my dad.

****

(Ric) How can I help?

****

(Alexis) Well... _(Whispers to him)_

****

(Alexis Voice) I can't believe he was so quick to help me. I know how much Flair and my dad hate each other. So, I wanted revenge... I always get revenge! _(Laughs) _And it began with Raw.

****

(Set) Ring. Flair comes out and into the ring.

****

(Ric) You know I was approached by a very freighted girl on Smackdown last week. Who I might add is the daughter of Vince. So... Vince get out her now!!! _(Vince walks out and goes to the ring.)_

****

(Vince) _(To the mic) _Flair I am a very busy man ---

****

(Ric) _(Cuts him off) _To what??? Shut your youngest daughter out of your life. _(Vince's eyes start to dart) _And I be damned!... If I let you treat her like you have! _(Alexis' music starts and she goes down to the ring)_

****

(Vince) What lies are you spreading?

****

(Alexis) EXCUSE ME!!! Maybe it isn't me telling the lies... it's YOU! _(Points to Vince) _ You ignore me, and everytime I ask for you to spend time with me, it's always _(Mocking Vince) _Sorry honey not today, I have a ton of work to do. _(Starts shaking) _So I agreed to help Ric be a "Better Businessman" as Steph said -- _(She gets cut off my Stone Cold's music. Alexis has a small smile on her face and Vince looks petrified)_

****

(Steve) Wooo, wooo, wooo don't jump the gun Vince! I just came to talk to Alexis. _(Alexis has an innocent look on her face)_

****

(Alexis) _(Eyes dart between Steve and Vince) _Yes... _(Steve turns real quick and gives Vince a "Stunner")_

****

(Alexis Voice) And he deserved it too! When I went to talk to Steve, I found out that he also wants revenge on my Father and the NWO as well, so I decided to be the brains, and since I am a little ol' thing, Steve was the bronze. His wife Debra was cool with everything because we're buds.

****

(Set) Backstage. Alexis is walking. After a few steps, Jeff runs up behind her and tickles her.

****

(Alexis)_ (Screams and turns around) _Oh my god! You scared the shit out of me!

****

(Jeff)_ (Kisses her passionately) _Did you miss me?

****

(Alexis) You bet your butt I missed you. _(Kisses him again) _How are you feeling?

****

(Jeff) Much better. I've been watching.... how are you holding up?

****

(Alexis) _(Chuckles) _Not good. _(Tears roll up in her eyes) _My family is disappearing from under me again and I can't do anything about it. I mean Hunter is getting divorced from Steph, Stephanie won't talk to me since she became business partners with Chris... _(Hiccups) _I turned against my father, became friends with my families enemy... I just want to crawl in a hole and never come out... _(Starts crying)_

****

(Jeff) _(Hugs her) _Shhh... It will be okay... I promise...

****

(Alexis Voice) Boy was I glad Jeff was back. It was the only part of my heart that wasn't ripped to shreds. I have been getting really dizzy the past few days but I am sure it's just stress. You know how I was scared that the NWO was going to try something... THEY DID!

****

(Set) Raw. It's a 6 man intergender match between The Hardy's and Lita vs. The Dudley's and Jazz. Alexis and Stacey Keibler are ringside.. Later on Stacey tries to interferes and Alexis goes to the top rope and hits Stacey with a "Sugar Baby". Alexis rolls out of the ring, she has her back facing the ramp and the NWO duct tapes her mouth and hands. Then they pick her up and carry her out of the Arena.

****

(Alexis Voice) I had a feeling that my dad was behind this. At least they let me have one phone call. I decided to call Ric. Steve was in his office and wasn't to keen on the idea.

****

(Set) Ric's office. Alexis is on the speaker phone.

****

(Alexis) And I am so scared. I have no idea what they are going to do with me.

****

(Ric) Alexis calm down.

****

(Alexis) Well, what am I supposed to do?!? Go along with whatever they say?

****

(Steve) That isn't a bad idea.

****

(Alexis) You have got to be kidding me!!!

****

(Ric) Alexis... Jeff just walked in the room.

****

(Jeff) Alexis... Listen... Just do this until we can find a way to get you out.

****

(Alexis) A... Alright... Hay Steve?

****

(Steve) Ya?

****

(Alexis) We're still buds... right?

****

(Steve) You bet.

****

(Alexis Voice) I couldn't believe I was doing this. I have no idea where I am much less where they were going to take me. After I got off the phone, Scott Hall and Kevin Nash came in and tied my hands so I couldn't "try anything," then Hogan came and blind folded me. He said where we were going was a "surprise." Boy, when I got there I was surprised. 

****

(Set) Room in a warehouse. Alexis is being led into the room by the NWO. When they take the blindfold off, Alexis is standing face to face with Vince.

****

(Vince) Hay sweetheart. _(Alexis is wide-eyed) _Surprised? No? You know you thought you could ruin and embarrass the name McMahon... Well you're gravely mistaken... It is me who is going to be embarrassing YOU!!!

****

(Alexis) _(A quiet, quivering voice) _What are you going to do to me?

****

(Vince) Oh I don't know... maybe you should ask them... _(Points to the door where the Dudley Boys are walking in) _And to do the one thing you hate... being... by... yourself. _(Laughs)_

****

(Alexis Voice) I couldn't believe how fast a person. someone you loved, could turn on you. He did give me an ultimatum... To "manage" the NWO or he was going to let the Dudley's do whatever they please. I wasn't too to hip on either of them. So they took me back to the little room they let me have my phone call in. They were going to leave me there until I had chosen. That choice still haunts me...

****

(Set) Small dark room. Alexis is twisting her hands frantically to try and get loose. As the door knob turns, she gets the rope off. As the door knob turns, she gets the tope off. When the Dudley's enter, she makes a mad dash out the door.

****

(Alexis Voice) I was surprised I got out so easily. I found my way out pretty fast and found out I was still at the Arena. I made my way to the parking deck and you aren't going to believe what I saw... I saw that jackass Chris Jericho tie Hunter's dog Lucy to the handle of a Limo! What and inconsiderate PRICK! I knew I had to tell Hunter.

****

(Set) Parking deck. Alexis walks over to Lucy and crouches down to pet Lucy. Lucy licks Alexis.

****

(Alexis) _(Petting Lucy) _Hay Sweetie... _(Softer) _Oh man... _(To Lucy) _I am going to find your daddy okay?

[Door Slam] _(Alexis takes off running inside the Arena)_

****

(Set) Hunter's locker room. Alexis beats on the door. When Hunter opens the door, she pushes by him and shuts the door. Alexis then leans against it and slides down.

****

(Hunter) Alex... are you okay? _(Helps her up)_

****

(Alexis) Yeah... _(Her eyes start to roll)_

****

(Hunter) Come on. Lets go sit down. _(They walk over to the couch. Before they get there Alexis jerks free from Hunter)_

****

(Alexis) NO! _(Hunter looks at her funny) _Thanks but I just came to tell you where Lucy is... _(Hunter gets a worried look on his face) _She is in the parking deck tied to a limo.

****

(Hunter) Ummm... DAMNIT!!! Alexis, you just hang here I have to get Lucy. _(Runs out the door)_

****

(Alexis Voice) Poor Lucy escaped that night with a broke let and Hunter maybe worse. I sat in Hunter's locker room for a while watching the rest of Raw. That was at least until the main event. It was a handicap match... The Rock and Stone Cold vs. The NWO. I quess it was now or never.

****

(Set) Towards the end of the match. Alexis casually walks down to the ring. The Rock is fighting Hogan.

****

(Steve) _(Screaming at Alexis) _ Get back to the locker room! _(Alexis starts to tear up)_

****

(Alexis) _(Mouths and signs) _I am so sorry... _(She goes to the NWO's corner and cheers them on)_

****

(Alexis Voice) I knew that it was probably the wrong thing to do. When I got back to my hotel room, I called Jeff... He couldn't believe I did that but I explained to him that I had to try and salvage my fragile family, and that I still love him. He understood and wished me luck. I was glad that he was supportive. But I don't know how to manage a team. Hell, I am just... what do you call it... A CHEERLEADER! _(Softer) _And I never thought I would lower myself to such a word. _(Normal tone) _Smackdown came and things went smooth. Everyone was so ready for WrestleMania, I was too. The love of my life and his brother has a shot for tag team gold, my best friend has a shot at the Womans Championship, my soon-to-be ex-brother-in-law has one hell of a chance of winning the UNDISPUTED WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP! And last but not least... the most electrifying match... Icon vs. Icon... Rock vs. Hogan. I couldn't wait to see it. But it did cause a major shocker on Raw.

****

(Set) Raw. Hogan is in the ring with the mic. Alexis is standing beside him.

****

(Crowd) _(Chanting) _Hogan... Hogan... Hogan... _(Alexis has a huge smile on her face, clapping)_

****

(Hogan) Damn I love you guys! _(Crowd cheers)_ You know, at WrestleMania, I expected alot. I expected to have the greatest match in the world with Rock, and for it to go down as the greatest match ever! I also expected my NWO brothers would-- _(Crowd - "Boo") _Would respect my wishes and not interfere. And to walk out of WrestleMania with my name etched in stone as the only icon in the WWF! _(Crowd cheers) _I also expected to beat the Rock within an inch of his damn life. However, I didn't expect 70 thousand fans to stand on their feet and chant "Hogan... Hogan... Hogan!" _(Crowd starts chanting)_ And for that I want to thank each and every one of ya... and most importantly I want to thank the Rock. _(The Rocks theme starts and he walks down to the Ring)_

****

(Rock) _(After the cheering subsides) _FINALLY THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO MONTREAL!!! _(Crowd cheers) _And finally HULK HOGAN HAS COME BACK TO THE HULKAMANIACS!!! _(Crowd cheers) _You know Hogan, you were right... Both of us had expected to walk out the ONLY icon in the WWF... And the fact that you NWO _(Crowd "Boo")_ brothers interfered leaves loyalty issues... So Hulk Hogan... Why don't you let your "brothers" know where you lie in a way only Hulk Hogan can. _(Hogan rips his NWO shirt off)_

****

(Alexis Voice) Yep... Hogan is back to his old self... I was glad... Then it came down to where my loyalty lied. I know it seems like one minute I am with my father and the next I am against him but that tends to be how it is with us McMahon's. Never can get out loyalties straight. Well mine was clear after the $h!T I recently got put through. I be damned if I was still on my Dad's good side. I took a little time that night to get things straight before I made the biggest decision of my life... Well, one of them at least...

****

(Set) Lunch area. It is empty when Alexis walks in. She looks at the food and spots the Cheese Cake. She walks over and cuts a piece. She places it to the side and takes the whole cake and sits down and starts eating.

****

(Alexis) _(Mumbling to self between bites) _If I stay with daddy then... _(Takes bite) _But if I help Ric... _(Takes bite) (Loud) _God! I HATE CHOICES!!! _(Throws spoon down and puts her head in hands)_

****

(William Regal) _(Walking up behind her) _Well, well, well. If it isn't the billion dollar Tart!

****

(Alexis) What do you want!?! _(Looks up)_

****

(William) Aren't we a grumpy Gus today? _(Alexis looks at him angrily) _I heard you fussing and carrying on in here and I thought I might be of some help.

****

(Alexis) I don't need your help!

****

(William) On the contrary... I guess you haven't heard about the draft...

****

(Alexis) What draft?

****

(William) The draft to split the company in half... for all we know... You could go to Smack!down with your father and that freak you call your boyfriend go to Raw and there wouldn't be much of a relationship then... _(Alexis' face drops.) _Well... I think I have helped all I can... _(Gets up)_ Tata... _(walks out and Alexis bolts off in the opposite direction)_

****

(Alexis Voice) That really hurt what he said. I took off to find Hogan. Thankfully he was in his locker room and I told him what happened. We talked for a while and after I calmed down, I had to find a quite spot to call Mom.

****

(Set) Outside. Alexis is standing beside her car talking on her cell phone.

****

(Linda Voice) Sweety, I am sorry for not talking to you about this earlier.

****

(Alexis) It's okay... I don't want to be drafted though.

****

(Linda Voice) Let me think... Honey, will you call me when you get back to the hotel so I can go talk to the Board?

****

(Alexis) Yeah, I can do that.

****

(Linda Voice) Okay. Love ya sweety.

****

(Alexis) Loves you too Mom, bye. _(Hangs up, puts her phone in her car and walks back inside)_

****

(Alexis Voice) I hoped my Mom and the Board could figure something out. When it came down to draft time, I was so nervous... You had no idea...

****

(Set) A big room. Raw, Draft time. The whole roster is in there. There is a big screen too. Linda is on it. Alexis is sitting beside Jeff.

****

(Linda) _(On TV) _Ladies and Gentlemen... As you know, there is to be a draft held tonight to determine the new rosters for Raw and Smackdown. Due to time. each Co-owner will pick 10 prospective talent and there will be a lottery on WWF.com immediately after Raw to determine where the rest will go. However, there is a few stipulations. _(Alexis stiffens) _This is mainly aimed to the Co-owners... First off, The WWF Undisputed Champion and Women's Champion are available for both shows... Second, due to contractual circumstances... Stone Cold Steve Austin is a free agent and will make a decision in the upcoming week. Last but not least... Alexis McMahon can not be drafted. She and I talked and that is our decision... I want to wish everyone the best of luck. 

****

(Alexis) God, I think I am going to be... _(Puts a hand to her mouth and runs out the door) _

****

(Set) Bathroom. Alexis is sitting beside a toilet crying when Lita walks in.

****

(Lita) _(looking around) _Alexis.... Alexis... Are you in here? _(Alexis sniffs and coughs)_

****

(Alexis) _(Wipes tears) _I bet you probably think I am some spoiled brat... _(Sniffs)_ That can get anything I want... _(Sniffs)_ Because my Mom is on the Board of Directors... _(Sniffs)_

****

(Lita) _(Pushes Alexis' bangs behind her ear) _No... No I don't think so.

****

(Alexis) _(Looks up) _Really?!?

****

(Lita) Really really. Neither does Matt and Jeff.

****

(Alexis) Yeah but what about the rest of them?

****

(Lita) Who cares what they think! _(Alexis chuckles) _There... That's a good start. _(Alexis smiles and Lita wipes Alexis' eyes) _Come on... beat ya to the Cheese Cake.

****

(Alexis) Over my dead body! _(Lita stands and helps Alexis up. Alexis takes off for the Cafeteria with Lita following close behind)_

****

(Set) Cafeteria. Alexis and Lita runs through the door. They are tied when Alexis dives over a table. She reaches the Cheese Cake first.

****

(Alexis) _(As She picks it up) _HA! I GOT IT! _(She walks to the table and sits down)_

****

(Lita) _(Out of breath) _Don't you think it would be much easier to eat with spoons? _(Holds them up to Alexis) _

****

(Alexis) _(As she takes a spoon) _But what's the fun in that?

****

(Lita) _(Sits down) _ Well you already proved your barbaric by diving over tables... but without spoons, it's a little more obvious. Don't you think?

****

(Alexis) _(Takes a spoon) _Yeah, yeah. _(Sticks out tongue)_

****

(Lita) _(Laughs) _Oh look... _(Points to a monitor) _The drafts about to start. Wanna watch?

****

(Alexis) Like I have a choice... _(They watch as they eat Cheese Cake)_

****

(Set) Stage. Vince's draft turn. He comes out and the Crowd Boos

****

(Vince) On my last night on Raw, at least you all could show a little respect. _(Crown quiets down, mainly with laughter) _Now then... Since I have the first draft pick, I was going to pick my daughter Alexis...

****

(Set) Jumps to Alexis. She throws her spoon down.

****

(Alexis) I'll be right back. _(Takes off running)_

****

(Set) Back to Vince.

****

(Vince) I was going to choose her but since she turned out to be a spoiled BRAT... I Vince McMahon choose... the Rock!

****

(Set) Jumps backstage. Rock is on his way out when Alexis runs up to him.

****

(Alexis) _(Running up to him)_ Rocky... Rocky wait! _(Catches up to him out of breathe) _Do you mind if I come with you?

****

(Rock) Not at all. Let's go teach this Jabroni a lesson. _(Rocks music starts. Alexis comes out first and Vince is wide eyed) _

****

(Vince) _(Stutters) _A... Alexis... What are you doing out here?

****

(Alexis) _(With mic in hand) _I should be asking YOU the same thing. What are you doing out here calling me a spoiled BRAT?!?

****

(Vince) _(Stutters) _I... I... I... _(Alexis looks at the Rock)_

****

(Alexis) _(Yells) _It doesn't matter what you're doing! _(Crowd cheers. The Rock raises an eyebrow)_

****

(Vince) You just wait until you get to Smackdown!

****

(Rock) You are going to have to get through The Great One to get to The Small One! _(Alexis nods her head proudly)_

****

(Vince) While we are on the subject of the "Great One"... There are going to be some rule. For one, no more interrupting me with your smart @$$ comments... _(Rock pases on stage) _

****

(Crowd) _(Chanting) _@$$HOLE! @$$HOLE! @$$HOLE!

****

(Rock) Woah... Woah... WOAH! Ya'll are wrong... Ya'll want to call Vince McMahon an @$$hole? Then you need to do it right! See there's a saying here. I believe it goes... _(Points to the right side crowd) _We are... _(Points to left side crowd) _Penn State! We are going to change it a little. Now the right side is going to say "You are..." and the left is going to say "an @$$hole!" Try that one on for size. _(Vince has a pissed off look on face)_

****

(Right Crowd) You are...

****

(Left Crowd) An @$$hole!

****

(Alexis) I think ya'll can do better that I think!

****

(Right Crowd) _(Loud)_ YOU ARE!!!

****

(Left Crowd) _(Loud) AN @$$HOLE!!! _(Rock walks off stage with Alexis and she waves at Vince. The crowd is still chanting)

****

(Alexis Voice) I couldn't believe what the Rock started. I got backstage and busted into laughter. I reached Smackdown, I had no idea what my father had planned. Much to my surprise, he left me on the sidelines. Several weeks passed. Things went smoothly. Traveling like I am and finishing the semester at school is really tough. And I found that out the hard way.

****

(Set) Raw. Alexis is sitting at a table in the lunch area. She is surrounded by books and she is making notes. Ric Flair walks up to her.

****

(Ric) Hello Alexis.

****

(Alexis) _(Jumps slightly as she looks up) _Oh! Hey Mr. Flair. _(Grabs her forehead) _Sorry. I mean Ric.

****

(Ric) Are you okay?

****

(Alexis) Yeah, I am fine. I am just working too hard. I have exams next week.

****

(Ric) well, I wish you the best of luck.

****

(Alexis) Thank you. _(Shuts her notebook) _ So... What can I do for you?

****

(Ric) How would you fell about a Woman's Champion title shot?

****

(Alexis) I don't know... Jazz is tough. Is this a trick?

****

(Ric) No, not at all. I just thought with all the stuff you have been put through that you deserve a shot.

****

(Alexis) _(Thinks for a minute) _Can I give you my answer later tonight?

****

(Ric) Take your time.

****

(Alexis Voice) I took my time alright... About ten minutes of my time! I accepted. Shame on me because I got my @$$ kicked! After that I took the rest of the week off... Went back home to Connecticut. Exams came and went, me falling asleep in the middle of them, passing EVERY SINGLE ONE! YEEPIE!!! I got back on the road that Friday. Boy did I have alot of catching up to do! They were in California! Luckily, I knew where we were supposed to be next so I get ahead start.

****

(Set) Smackdown. Vince walks into the ring with a bunch of Boo's and @$$hole chants from the crowd. Vince grabs the mic from Lillian and she goes and sits down. 

****

(Vince) Well, I see you all are a lively bunch. _(Crowd Boo's more) _As you know, tonight, my conceded, two faced brat of a daughter is returning back_. (Crowd cheers) _But I have big plans for her. I am sure ya'll saw Raw a few weeks back... It was a wonderful feat! _(Crowd Boo's)_ Similar is going to happen tonight! _(Alexis' theme starts. She walks out and stands on the stage.) _

****

(Alexis) _(Angrily)_ Who in the BLUE HELL do you think you are?!? _(Vince trys to talk but only gets his mouth open) _I know who you are! And quite frankly I am sure everyone here wishes you would SHUT THE HELL UP! _(Crowd cheers loudly. Vince gets a pissed off look on his face)_

****

(Vince) Ohhh, your just asking for it missy?

****

(Alexis) _(Sarcastically) _Ooo, I'm shaking in my overalls.

****

(Vince) Since your debuting back from your leave of absence... Why don't you have a match...

****

(Alexis) Is that a threat?

****

(Vince) Ahhh... But you didn't let me finish... A BRA AND PANTY match! And it will be against my "personal assistant"... Stacy Keibler!

****

(Alexis) Sure thing... Pop!_ (Vince gets really angry look on his face)_

****

(Alexis Voice) Hehe. Shane used to call dad "pop." I knew that would piss him off sooo bad!... Hooray! Time for another recap of whats been happening since I stopped writing... Week in and week out... Traveling, seeing Jeff, pissing dad off, etc., etc., etc. I did do something new. Yeah I had my first photoshoot! It was a blast. Flair and my father had been at each others throats for quite sometime now. They had a match to see who would get full control of both companies, and to no surprise, my dad wins. Thanks to the "next Big Thing" Brock Lesner. And his agent, Paul Heymen. Yeah, you remember Paul. Yeah, he tried to give me match advice. Can you believe that?!? Anyways, just a couple of weeks passed and Dad decided Raw and Smackdown needed General Managers. You are not going to believe who they are...

****

(Set) Raw. Alexis is backstage talking on her cell phone to Lita.

****

(Alexis) Man, I can't wait for you to get back! Matt Just isn't the same without you.

****

(Lita Voice) Me too. Matt seems normal when they come home.

****

(Alexis) Don't take this the wrong way but I think he does so he doesn't worry you.

****

(Lita Voice) Yeah. I talked to Jeff before Raw started.

****

(Alexis) Anything new from the Skittles Factory?

****

(Lita Voice) Do you know who the new GM is?

****

(Alexis) I wish I knew. You'll just have to watch.

****

(Lita Voice) You are going to get a major tickling when you come to visit for that one. 

****

(Alexis) _(giggles) _Sure! I better go. Take care.

****

(Lita Voice) Okay. Talk to ya later. _(They both hang up)_

****

(Alexis) I better check with Jeff and Matt. _(Eric Bishoff walks up to her)_

****

(Eric) Well if it isn't little Alex McMahon!

****

(Alexis) That's ALEXIS! Only Shane can call me Alex. _(Eric shakes her hand and walks off) _

****

(Alexis Voice) That was just plain weird! _(Crosses eyes) _Only my father knew who the GM of Raw was. I wasn't on speaking terms with him right now but I was willing to put everything aside to get answers. However, somebody got there before me.

****

(Set) Vince's office. Shane is in there talking to Vince when Alexis walks in.

****

(Shane) And yes, I do know who the new General Manager is! This guy is a parasite and the first chance he'll get, he is going to put our families company out of business!

****

(Vince) This coming from you, my son, who tried to put me out of business last yeah? And what gives you this urgency to protect this family?

****

(Shane) You think that I am doing this for you? NO! I am doing this for Alexis!

****

(Vince) Alexis?!?

****

(Shane) Do you think I not watch and see how you treat her? I do! I don't want to see her get hurt anymore for your stupid mistakes! _(Storms past Alexis and walks down the hall. Alexis runs after him)_

****

(Alexis) _(Out of breath) _Shane... Shane! _(He turns around) _Is it true?

****

(Shane) You should know as well as anyone. I couldn't take seeing you get treated like crap week in and week out. _(Alexis walks up to him and hugs him)_

****

(Alexis) _(Crying) _You don't know who much I've missed you!

****

(Shane) Shhh... It's okay now... Do you have a match tonight?

****

(Alexis) _(looks up) _No... _(Sniffs) _Why?

****

(Shane) I figured we would do like we used to do... Find some movies and cram Cheese cake. 

****

(Alexis) You mean it?!? _(Shane nods) _Okay, let me go tell Jeff. Come on. _(Drags him with her) _

****

(Set) Hardy's locker room. Alexis knocks on the door and then walks in.

****

(Alexis) You guys I am going to go.

****

(Jeff) _(Walks up to her) _What's up? 

****

(Alexis) Shane and I are going to the hotel and watch some movies. I just wanted to tell you good luck and I'll see ya later. _(They kiss) _Bye Matt. _(Waves)_

****

(Matt) See ya. _(Alexis walks out. Shane and Alexis walks to Shane's car) _

****

(Set) Alexis' hotel room. Alexis and Shane are sitting on her bed. Alexis is sitting between his legs and they are cuddling. The movie they are watching is "Austin Powers : The Spy Who Shagged Me." They are at the end. The credits start rolling and Shane grabs the remote and presses stop.

****

(Alexis) _(Laughing) _So what did you think of this movie?

****

(Shane) _(Laughs) _That was one BIZARRE movie! I see why it's one of your favorites.

****

(Alexis) Yeah. So what next?

****

(Shane) We have watched everything except your anime. How about Utena?

****

(Alexis) Okay! _(Hops down, puts it in and gets back in Shane's lap. A couple of minutes later, Shane looks at Alexis and She is asleep.)_

****

(Shane) I knew this would happen. _(He lays her down, tucks her in and crawls in bed beside her) _

****

(Set) The next morning. Alexis wakes up first and rolls over to see Shane asleep. She smiles and moves closer and puts her arm around him. Shane wakes up.

****

(Alexis) Sorrwee... I didn't mean to wake you up.

****

(Shane) That's okay. I was hoping I would wake up before you. but you beat me to it.

****

(Alexis) _(Smiles) _Thanks you for staying with me last night.

****

(Shane) It was not prob. I knew you would hurt me if I left.

****

(Alexis) _(Giggles) _Or I could just sick Marissa on ya. She would do anything for me.

****

(Shane) Oh hahaha... So what do you want to do today?

****

(Alexis) _(Looks at the clock) _Man, at 8:30 what could we do?

****

(Shane) Haven't you ever heard of a thing called "Breakfast?"

****

(Alexis) _(Puzzled look on face) _What is... _(enunciating) _B-R-E-A-K-F-A-S-T???_ (Laughs as Shane tickles her)_

****

(Shane) Okay. Come on smart @$$. Lets go eat._ (They get up put their clothes on and goes to the Cafeteria in the Hotel) _

****

(Alexis Voice) Shane and I had a BLAST that morning. We went shopping after breakfast. I got a couple of CD's and mangas, Japanese comic books. I saw this really gorgeous necklace, but I was out of money, so Shane bought it for me. It was a Periot, my birthstone, in a girls heart and a boy with Shane's birthstone on his heart on a gold chain. I couldn't believe he bought it for me. Unfortunately, I had to fly out to the next city on our stop. I didn't want to go. However, Shane did take me to the airport and saw me on the plane.

****

(Set) Airport terminal. Shane and Alexis are sitting beside a window facing the plane. They are talking.

****

(Shane) _(Laughing) _I can just imagine. Have you talked to Stephanie lately? 

****

(Alexis) _(Shakes her head)_ I don't think she wants to after what I did to her all those months ago. Why?

****

(Shane) No reason. Just don't put all your chickens in one basket.

****

(Alexis) But I like all my chickens in one basket. Less to worry about.

****

(Intercom) Now boarding Flight 115 to Pennsylvania Airport, now boarding at Gate 12.

****

(Shane) _(Puts a hand on her shoulder) _That's you kiddo. 

****

(Alexis) _(Tears roll up in her eyes and she bits her lower lip) _Will you walk me to the gate?

****

(Shane) Sure. _(They walk to the gate and Alexis hands the ticket to the Ticket Lady) _See ya in a few weeks. _(Hugs Alexis) _

****

(Alexis) Kay. _(Walks on the plane) _

****

(Set) Hotel in Pennsylvania. Alexis gets her key and is heading to her room. In the middle of the hallway she stops and walks up to a tech crew member.

****

(Alexis) Excuse me... _(Tech turns around) _Do you know which room Stacy Keibler is in?

****

(Tech) It is the last door on the left.

****

(Alexis) Thank you. _(Walks off)_

****

(Set) Last door on the Left. Alexis sets her bags down and knocks on the door. Stacy answers.

****

(Stacy) Alexis? _(Smiles) _Come in...

****

(Alexis) _(As she walks in) _I didn't mean to interrupt you...

****

(Stacy) _(Shuts door) _No. I was just watching TV. What can I do for ya?

****

(Alexis) Can I room with you? I don't want to be by myself... And you're the only Smackdown Diva that I trust... Even if you are my Dad's Personal Assistant...

****

(Stacy) _(Walks with Alexis over to the couch and sits down) _Sure. That's not a problem. Do you want to talk...

****

(Alexis) _(Cuts her off) _No... Thank you. It's just been a long two days. 

****

(Stacy) I bet you were happy to see Shane though... _(Alexis nods) _That's a gorgeous necklace.

****

(Alexis) Thank you. Shane bought it for me. Kinda early birthday present, here's something to remember me by gift.

****

(Stacy) What movies did you bring with ya? _(Points to her side bag) _

****

(Alexis) _(Perks up) _A bunch! Wanna watch some?

****

(Stacy) Sure! You got your PS2 with ya?

****

(Alexis) Always!

****

(Stacy) Cool. We'll get you settled in and we'll laugh the night away. Sound good to you?

****

(Alexis) It's great!

****

(Alexis Voice) Me and Stacy... Total opposites right? That night I had a blast! It got my mind off things and put me into prospective. The next morning we both got up fairly early, ate breakfast and went to work. They were going to announce the GM for Smackdown. I couldn't wait to see who my Dad picked for the job. Now I am starting to wonder why Shane asked me if I talked to Stephy? Hummm... _(Puzzled look on face) _

****

(Set) Smackdown. Alexis is walking around backstage, quietly singing "Cause I'm a Blond." She sees a long hair brunette walk by in he distance. She has a puzzled look on her face and then continues walking.

****

(Alexis Voice) I wasn't sure who that was. You want to talk about being confused. I found Jeff and Matt sitting with the rest of the roster. Daddy announced the GM for Smackdown and to my surprise it was my older sister Stephanie. I am just glad it isn't someone like Paul Heyman. We would have been doomed if that happened! After She kicked Eric Bishoff out of "Her Building," we had... How do you say it... An encounter. Stacy Keibler was helping Stephanie find any drifters and asked Stacy if she could find me. I was hoping she wouldn't, but someone ratted me out. I still have yet to find who.

****

(Set) Backstage. Alexis is walking to the Dining Area when Stacy Keibler walks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. Alexis jumps slightly.

****

(Stacy) Sorry I didn't meant to scare you.

****

(Alexis) It's okay. What can I do for you? 

****

(Stacy) Stephanie told me to tell you she wants to see you.

****

(Alexis) _(Shakily)_ St... Stephanie?!? _(Stacy nods) _Okay. Let's go. _(They walk to her office)_

****

(Set) Stephanie's Office. Stephanie is sitting on a couch. Alexis knocks on the door.

****

(Stephanie) Come in. _(Alexis and Stacy Keibler walks in) _

****

(Alexis) Hay Stephanie. _(Smiles big, with tears in eyes)_

****

(Stephanie) _(Walks up to Alexis and they hug) _ Ohhh! I am SOOO GLAD to see you!

****

(Stacy) I'll leave you two alone for a minute. _(Leaves) _

****

(Alexis) _(Looks at Stephanie) _Why haven't you ever called me?

****

(Stephanie) Because after all I drug you through... And Hunter's and My divorce... I know you love Hunter like a brother... I didn't want to hurt you anymore.

****

(Alexis) _(Smiles) _Coming from you... I am very touched!

****

(Stephanie) Good. You know what?

****

(Alexis) What?

****

(Stephanie) I feel like eating some Cheesecake!

****

(Alexis) _(Shocked) _But aren't you trying to watch your... You know...

****

(Stephanie) Tonight's splurge night. Come on! _(They go to the Cafeteria Area) _

****

(Alexis Voice) I was so glad to have most of my family back together. I email mom almost everyday. Shane and Marissa, his wife, has called me, and Stephy and I are two peas in a pod again! After Smackdown went off the air, I was POOPED! So I went back to my hotel room and crashed. A couple of weeks later, we were doing shows in North Carolina, we had big plans. It was also the week of my birthday. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this. I knew that Stephanie is going to celebrate with me and the other superstars on Smackdown. While we were in North Carolina, The Hardy's and Lita were throwing a little thing for me, and Shane is planning something back home in Connecticut with my Mom. By the way, my birthday is August 4, and I love gifts! _(Laughs) _Anyways. Come Raw that Monday, we all did our thing and then it was miny road trip to Sanford to see Lita. I can't wait.

****

(Set) Raw. Parking lot. Matt, Jeff, and Alexis are standing beside her car, talking.

****

(Matt) _(To Jeff) _Why don't you ride with Alexis so she doesn't get lost.

****

(Jeff) Sure.

****

(Alexis) And I have my cell phone just incase.

****

(Matt) Alright. Let's go! _(Jeff and Alexis gets in her car and Matt goes to his) _

****

(Alexis Voice) The trip down wasn't so bad. We had to take a detour and poor Matt didn't know where we went. Needless to say, we made it in one peice.

****

(Set) Sanford, NC. Lita's House. Both cars pull in her drive way and Alexis looks around. Matt honks his horn and Cody, Lita's dog, runs out being followed by Lita. Alexis gets out and runs and hugs Lita.

****

(Lita) Hay Chica! _(Looks at Alexis) _My you've matured.

****

(Alexis) I am still as immature as ever. _(Pulls her pants legs up and shows her monkey toe socks) _

****

(Lita) _(Kisses Matt) _Ya'll come in! _(Everyone walks in) _

****

(Set) Lita's Living Room. Alexis is sitting on the floor and plays with Cody.

****

(Alexis) _(tossing ball between her hands) _You want it? _(Cody's wagging his tail.) _Go get it! _(Tosses ball down the hallway. Cody runs after it.)_

****

(Lita) So how does it feel being 17?

****

(Alexis) _(Has a sly smile) _Wouldn't know... Isn't Sunday yet.

****

(Lita) _(Everyone Laughs) _Okay Smarty!

****

(Alexis) Hay! I'm not a Blond for nothing you know. _(Everyone laughs) _

****

(Alexis Voice) I was so happy to see Lita again. We had a load of laughs, and ate enough cake to kill someone. We spent the night there, and departed the next morning. But this time I was on my own because I was heading to Smackdown.

****

(Set) Lita's driveway. Alexis is in the drivers seat of her car and everyone else is standing outside.

****

(Alexis) _(To Lita) _Wish you could come with me... But you know how things go... Too much crap to hassle with just for a couple hours backstage.

****

(Lita) But after I am cleared to work... You never know where I might go...

****

(Alexis) True... _(Looks at her watch) _Well, I have to jet. _(Hugs Lita through the window)_

****

(Jeff) _(Kisses Alexis) _Drive carefully. And...

****

(Alexis and Jeff) _(Unison) _If I get lost call--

****

(Jeff) Me.

****

(Alexis) You. i will. Bye Matt.

****

(Matt) _(Hugs her) _See ya later. _(Alexis rolls up her window and backs out the driveway)_

****

(Set) Alexis car. She is driving down the highway talking on her cellphone to Linda.

****

(Alexis) Who all is going to be there Sunday?

****

(Linda) Just the close family.

****

(Alexis) That's kewl. _(Hears mumbling in the background) _Who is all in your office with you?

****

(Linda) No one, just your father. Why? Wanna talk to him? 

****

(Alexis) Hold on real quick. _(Changes lanes) _It's only if he wants to talk to me.

****

(Linda) Hang on...

****

(Vince) Hay Sweety.

****

(Alexis) Hi Daddy. How are you?

****

(Vince) Doing great. Did you have fun at Lita's?

****

(Alexis) I always have fun with her.

****

(Vince) I'm glad.

****

(Alexis) So... What are going to be some of the matches at the next Pay-Per-View?

****

(Vince) There's nothing set in stone quiet yet but one of them is going to be Edge verses Kurt Angle.

****

(Alexis) That should be an intense match. If I had to bet on who would win... I would bet on Edge.

****

(Vince) Why's that?

****

(Alexis) Well, for the simple fact that it is sooo easy to get out of the Ankle Lock, and an Edgeaqution would hurt line no ones business.

****

(Vince) _(Laughs) _You have a good point.

****

(Alexis) Hold on really quick. _(Change lanes and gets off the highway) _I'm back. It's hard to talk and change lanes at the same time.

****

(Vince) I'm sure it is.

****

(Alexis) I am so glad to be back to a part of the US where I know the road.

****

(Vince) How long till you get home?

****

(Alexis) Granted my poor little tummy doesn't bust, maybe an half hour.

****

(Vince) Well, I'll let you get off your cell.

****

(Alexis) Yeah, my battery is almost dead. See ya when I get home.

****

(Vince) Love you, Lexis.

****

(Alexis) Wuv ya too! Bye! _(Hangs up and turns the radio up)_


End file.
